His Return
by FLgurl1015
Summary: When he returns to her, will things be the same? This is my first fan fic so go easy me! Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

They stood in the hall of the lab awkwardly, like teenagers preparing for a kiss at the end of a first date. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yes you will," she said as she turned away from him.

Her thoughts began to wander freely as she walked the hall to the evidence room. He didn't even call to say he was back in town. There were no letters or phone calls while he was gone, just that damn cocoon in an otherwise empty box with no explanation. I'll be pleasantly surprised when it hatches huh? Unless that butterfly pops out looking like him and screaming I love you, I am not sure I will be all that surprised.

Does he seem more open? Am I just imagining things I want to see? And of all days for him to return I look…no, to hell with how I look, I smell like this! Did he think I was backing away because I was angry or didn't want to see him? Surely he knew I was just saving his olfactory sense the stench that is a dumpster dive. If she didn't stop this analyzing, her thoughts would drive her mad. Shower… I just need a shower and I will feel better. Then I can see him later and we can talk this all out.

**30 minutes later.**

As she crossed the parking lot, heading for her vehicle, she received the call about Keppler. The news was shocking. They all knew he was up to something but damn. What a shame. With Griss back calling the shots Mike would've been a good CSI. "Poor Catherine," she spoke into the emptiness of her car. Her thoughts began to run away again as she started the drive home. I know we don't get along well, but my heart goes out to her. I wonder if they…I mean why not. Grissom and I have hid it so well, so I am sure they could've too. She must be so heart broken. Note to self: call and console Catherine when I get home. No I should do it now. Where is that damn phone? Oh…here it is. At that moment her cell began to ring. She checked the caller id. G. Grissom. "Timing is everything isn't it, Griss," she said before flipping her phone open. "Sidle."

"Hey. Did you hear about Keppler?"

"Yeah. Brass called and filled me in. How's Catherine?"

"She's going to be alright. From what I understand, they were seeing each other. They had gone out a few times, that sort of thing, so she's pretty upset, but I think she will be ok. Where are you?"

"On my way home actually. Why?"

"May I come by in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure. Sure I'll see you then."

Sara drove home like a mad person. She parked the car and bolted for the door. She straightened up the papers on the coffee table and other miscellaneous items around the living room. Then she heard the knock on the door. There's no way that had been 15 minutes. She checked her watch to discover he was, as usual, right on time. As she approached the door she called out to him just to make sure. "Griss, is that you?"

"Yeah honey."

Putting a big smile on her face, she opened the door. "Hey. Come on in. How was your trip?"

"It was good, but I missed Vegas. I missed the team. I missed you," he said his eyes growing softer as they stared into hers.

"Me too," was all she could muster.

"Here. These are for you," he said almost shyly as he held out a beautiful bouquet of roses. "I know you prefer living plants, but I thought I would take the traditional route this time."

"Thanks, Griss. They're beautiful." She grabbed a vase from under the kitchen sink, put some water in the bottom, and placed the flowers in it. She set them on the bar and admired them for a moment. The color lightened the place up a bit. Remembering she had company, she turned to ask if he would like something only to find he was right behind her. His lips came down on hers and she felt wild fire running though her body. How could he always do that to her? As their lips parted she tried to clear her head. Finally, she opened her eyes to see him looking at her, smiling one of those beautiful Grissom smiles. No Sara. You need to talk to him remember. You didn't listen to all those renditions of "Leaving on a Jet Plane" while he was gone because you were happy about it. "Griss, wait. We need to talk."

"Your right, Sara. I am sorry."

They quietly walked over to the couch and sat down facing each other. "How could you do this to me?" Everything she had been keeping locked inside for the past four weeks came tumbling out her mouth faster than her brain could process it. Maybe that was good. She could finally tell him everything she felt and everything that, if she thought about it too long, she would never tell him. "We've been seeing each other for 9 months now and I thought everything was perfect. I thought we were finally happy. Then you take off on this sabbatical without even asking me how I would feel about you leaving for a month. How am I supposed to take that?"

"I know, Sara, and I am sorry. I am so used to making these decisions on my own. I never stopped to consider how you would feel. I was so desperate to get away from here…not from you, from here…that when opportunity knocked, I ripped the door open, threw my stuff in the car, and said adios Vegas. You were all I could think about while I was gone. I was afraid a call or letter would be too impersonal to say the things I needed to. So I held off…counting the days until I could return to you. Still I find it easier to express myself like this."

He began to remove something from his pocket. A ring? No... a letter. "This letter says everything. I am going to leave it here on the bar," He said propping the letter up against the vase of flowers he had given her. "When and if you decide you want to know how I truly feel, all you have to do is open this envelope. It's all inside." He placed the letter against the vase and returned to where she sat on the couch. He put a hand on either side of her face and leaned down. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel his lips on hers, but was shocked when she felt his lips gently pressing to her forehead. He lingered there a minute, and then Sara heard him walking away. She kept her eyes closed savoring the scent of him in the air around her and only opened her eyes when she finally heard the door close. He was gone.


End file.
